A Whole New Threat
by Cammie Cassia Chase
Summary: The Circle of Cavan is finally gone, and Cam thinks she can finally live in peace with her friends and family. Out of school, working as a CIA agent with her friends: Liz, Jonas, Bex, Grant, Macey, Preston, and Zach. She didn't realize how wrong she was until a whole new threat popped up.
1. How It Began

**My new GG story! SO excited! Thanks to all of you who are coming from ****I Already Fell****. This isn't all Liz-Jonas fluff, but it will have some. Note: This is an extension of the one-shot that I had for Liz and Jonas in ****I Already Fell****. It's a little different. Here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls, that would be the amazing Ally Carter.**

**Jonas POV**

I hated these things. I don't know why I ever let Grant and Zach drag me to these things. Okay, that's not true. I let them because Liz would be there. Not that she'd ever realize I existed, but it was worth a shot. There she was. She was in a beautiful dress that poofed out around her and made her look like a fairy, albeit without wings. Suddenly, I realized she was looking at me, her eyes beckoning me to come say hello. Oh, no. She was dancing with some prince of some fancy state that was here as a dignitary. I could never get her away from _him_. As soon as I thought that, Macey was by my side, forcing me to dance.

"Uh, hi, Macey."

"Hello, Jonas." her eyes were scanning the room, calculating. Within 37 seconds, we were close to Liz and her partner. Liz looked over at us and locked eyes with Macey, silently communicating. Macey nodded and turned to me. "When I tell you to, cut in to dance with Liz. I'll take care of _him_." she said, with a nod to the dignitary.

"Yes, Macey." Gosh, I sounded like I was in kindergarten again. Yes ma'am, no ma'am. Suddenly, Macey pinched my shoulder and my hand simultaneously. I turned to the dignitary. "If I may cut in?"

He didn't look happy about it, but looked much happier when Macey laid her hand on his arm and batted her lashes. I turned to Liz.

"My hero." she sighed.

"That bad?" I asked.

"Worse." She rolled her eyes. "Paraguay and Uruguay and why Paraguay is better for half an hour strait!" Liz said, then laughed. "I almost pulled my hair out!"

"Don't!" I said. She looked surprised. "It's pretty." _Wow, Jonas. _I thought. _Hope that shoe tastes good!_ Liz, fortunately, smiled.

"Thanks." However, her face suddenly twisted into a look of pain and she fell.

"Liz!" Oh, of course this had to happen while _I_ was dancing with her. "Are you okay?" She did her best to smile.

"Yeah. Just my ankle." I could tell she was lying. I scooped her up and carried her up the stairs to a parlor with a couch. Within a minute, Bex, Cam, and Macey were there. "How'd you guys get here?" Liz asked.

"Saw you go down." Macey said.

"We were keeping tabs on you." Bex added shamelessly, leaning nonchalantly against the doorframe. Cam was sitting next to Liz on the couch, inspecting her ankle. She quickly extracted a small dart.

"Just what we thought." Cam said, holding it up, shaking her head.

"Why Lizzy?" Macey asked.

"To get at _us_." Cam and Bex said in unison. Cam continued, "They know it'd hurt us more to see our friends tortured than to be tortured ourselves." she sighed, then turned to me. "It's lucky you were with her, Jonas."

"I'm just glad I could help." Suddenly Macey looked at her ankle.

"Mace?" Bex asked. "You okay?" Macey shook her head and looked at me, fear in her eyes.

"Liz?" Macey asked, still looking at me.

"Yeah, Mace?"

"Where was the dignitary from?"

"Paraguay, why?" Was Liz's response.

"Jonas?" Macey asked me.

"Yes, Macey?"

"Where was the threat on Cam made from?"

"The central buildings of security and public and global affairs of Paraguay…" I trailed off.

"They're here." Cam said. Her hand flew to her ear. "Zach?" she waited a minute. "Zach? Zachary? Zachary Goode, answer me!" She looked on the brink of tears.

"Yeah, Gallagher Girl?" Cam looked surprised to feel Zach's arms sliding around her. She punched his shoulder.

"You scared me!" Zach saw the tears in Cam's eyes and hugged her closer to him, whispering in her ear. It looked like he was about to make her cry for real. She shoved him away, only to have him to pull her back again, hugging her. We could all see the silent tears streaming down her cheeks. He turned her around and held her head against his chest, whispering gently to her, calming her. "Okay. I'm good now." Cam said, turning around to face the group. Zach went to move his arms from around her waist, but she held them in place and turned her face up to him. He chuckled, leaned down and kissed her. Bex looked jealous. Not that Zach was kissing Cam, but that they had each other. Just then, Grant entered. Bex punched him.

"What'd I do this time?" Grant asked. He had now made a game of figuring out Bex's reasons for him being her punching bag.

"My best friend was crying."

"How's that my fault?" He looked around to see which it was, then realized Zach and Cam. "Oh." He turned and dipped Bex, kissing her. When they finally seperated, he held her with her back against his chest, like Zach and Cam. "Better?" he whispered in her ear.

"Yes." Bex looked content now, only to be disrupted when Preston ran into the room, panting.

"Liz… Liz…" he panted, then saw her sitting on the couch. "Cam," she waved, "Bex," smiled, "_Macey_." she just raised an eyebrow. He laughed and then kissed her. When they finished, she sat on his lap in the chair. Now it was just Liz and I who weren't in a couple… if only. Just then, Liz reached for her ankle, in pain. I leaned toward her.

"Liz, are you OK?" I heard a cough and glanced across the room to Zach and Cam. They were wearing identical smirks, and Cam was whispering to Zach while he smiled, looking at us, obviously amused. I gave him a confused look and he just shook his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Do you have some ice?"

"I'll go get some from the drink station." I got up to leave when Macey interrupted.

"Preston, I'm thirsty, could you go with Jonas and get me some punch?"

"Sure." Preston said, getting up to walk with me.

"Me too?" Bex and Cam asked Grant and Zach, respectively. They obediently followed.

"We'll be back soon!" Preston called.

**Liz POV**

I half wished that the guys hadn't left when my best friends moved in, targeting me.

"How much does your ankle hurt?" Of course Cam was the only one who actually cared.

"Well, I _was_ shot with a poison dart," I said dryly, "so, yeah, it kinda hurts."

"When are you and Jonas going to get together?" Macey asked me like she was talking about the weather.

"Macey!" I scolded her.

"What?" Bex asked. "They left, and it's an honest question." I looked to Cam for help and she shrugged.

"I don't think he likes me."

**Jonas POV**

"I don't think he likes me." I was so tempted to run in and tell Elizabeth Sutton how wrong she was, for once in her life. Preston had held me back, eavesdropping on the girls.

"Is she _nuts_?" I asked incredulously.

"Well, to be honest, I'm not exactly sure how Zach feels about me either." Cam said. Zach, who had been laughing at me before, looked the same as me.

"Is she _nuts_?" Zach this time, not me. He looked ready to run in there and kiss her until she admitted that she knew he loved her.

"Are you crazy?" Macey asked her. "He's obviously nuts about you." Macey rolled her eyes. "Even _Preston's_ noticed it, and he's oblivious."

"Hey!" Preston mumbled, grinning. I guess he was happy that Macey acknowledged he existed.

"We should really go get punch." Grant said.

"Yeah." Zach said, dragging Preston and I away from the door.

**Liz POV**

"OK…" Macey said. "You _both_ are obviously nuts." Cam and I looked at her. "What? They both are _obviously_ in love with you two." Cam and I looked at each other. Just then, the boys got back. "Jonas, we just realized that you and Liz are the only ones who aren't a couple." She is _so_ dead. "Your thoughts?"

"Um…" Jonas's face was _bright_ red. "Yes?" Macey smirked.

"Hm… Anyone else?" Macey asked. Zach raised his hand. When Cam saw that, her eyebrow went up. "Zachary?"

"It's Zach." He smirked, hugging Cam. "Only_ my_ Gallagher Girls can call me Zachary." Cam blushed. Zach turned to Jonas and I. "You two should get together already, we all know it's gonna happen at some point." Wow, put him on my hit list too. It's gonna be _long_ by the end of the day. Jonas was looking at me. He looked like he was arguing with himself.

"What the heck?" He said, then leaned forward and kissed me. While we were kissing, someone with a heavy Paraguayan accent knocked on the door.

"Hello? I am looking for a Cameron Morgan?" We all looked toward the door in shock. Macey and Preston got up and moved toward the door at the same time.

"We've got this." Macey hugged Cam. "Don't worry." They left, making sure that Cam couldn't be seen from the outside. Zach hugged her tightly.

"We just got rid of the Circle, can't we relax now?" Cam sounded on the verge of tears.

"I need to see the Ms. Morgan!" Cam looked scared.

"I'll get her, I'll get her, calm down." Macey said. "Preston, stall." She hissed in Portuguese. When she entered, she looked around at us, ending with Cam. "Zach, take her to the roof. Liz and Jonas, run comms and call for help. Bex and Grant, check how many more there are."

"How'll we tell them apart?" Grant asked.

"We'll just _know_." Bex answered, dragging him out.

"Let's go, Gallagher Girl!" Zach feigned enthusiasm as he and Cam leapt out the window onto the roof.

Macey shooed Jonas and I outside to the van to run the comms and call for help. Once we were safely away, Preston and the Paraguayan dignitary came into the room. I heard a shout of rage from the dignitary and then Jonas and I burst into a run through the back hallways. Everyone was wearing comms, but since they were dead, that was no help.

"You OK?" Jonas asked me.

"I'll manage." A hurt ankle is better than an angry dignitary. Jonas opened the door at the end of the hall for me. "Thanks." I managed to reach the van, start the comms and call Mrs. Morgan, telling her our location and situation before I blacked out. The last things I heard were

"We're on our way, Liz." and

"Oh my gosh, LIZ!"

**I know, cliffhanger, right? No? Kay, never mind then. I actually am not entirely sure exactly where I'm going with this, so tell me what you want done with this story in a review! How about 5 and I'll have the next chapter up? I have finals this week too, so give me a little break. Seven major tests in two days. Fun, right? Anyways, I'm out after that, so I might update quicker. **

**So, funny thing about this: While I was writing ****I Already Fell****, I was writing this. Then I'm like, Wait! This is too long for a short one-shot, it's too deep! So, ****A Whole New Threat**** was born! Read and Review!**


	2. Oh, Great

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls, that would be the amazing Ally Carter.**

* * *

**Liz POV**

"Liz? Liz?" Someone was shaking me. "Lizzy?" Uh-oh, sounded like Cam. I tried to force myself to wake up. Cam doesn't need to cry over me, I'm fine. Wake up, Liz! WAKE UP! I slowly opened my eyes.

"Cam?" I asked weakly.

"Lizzy!" Macey sounded overjoyed. "Guys, Liz is awake!" I saw everyone gather around my bed. Well, almost everyone. Jonas and Cam weren't there. Bex read my eyes before I could ask, pointing to my bedside. There lay Jonas, slumped over in a chair. "He didn't leave you for a week and finally passed out." Macey smiled. "He's going to be upset that he missed you waking up."

"How long have I been out, Mace?" I asked. Stay awake, Elizabeth! Macey looked uncomfortable. "Macey?" I asked again. "How long have I been out?" Macey mumbled under her breath, looking at the floor. What was up? She had never been this reluctant before. "What?" She took a deep breath and looked up at me.

"A month." She said. I promptly fainted, still wondering where Cam was.

* * *

One month. One month._ One month._ ONE MONTH! I had been asleep for _one month _after the incident at the party, which I could barely remember. Jonas kissing me. Us running. Me passing out after calling for help. Suddenly, I realized that Cam wasn't there either when I woke up. "CAM!" I yelled, bolting upright in bed.

"Whoa, Lizzy!" Jonas said. "Hold on, there." I then realized that I was close to ripping out some kinds of tubes that were coming out of various appendages. "Careful, Liz."

"What are _these_?" I asked Jonas, honestly confused.

"Well, I don't know _exactly_ what they do." He replied. "One's breathing, one's food, one's IV…" He shrugged. "Beyond that, I have no idea." If Jonas didn't know, who did? He smiled. "I can ask the doctor when he comes back in and tell you when you wake up."

"What do you mean?" I asked yawning.

"Goodnight, Lizzy." Jonas replied, obviously amused.

I was out like a light.

* * *

"Elizabeth?" A female voice that I couldn't place asked. Was she talking to _me_? "Elizabeth?"

"Yes?" I replied. Better safe than sorry, I guess.

"Good, you're awake. I'm Doctor Jones." The lady told me. Well, doctor, I guess.

"Jonas?" I asked.

"No, _Jones_." Dr. Jones repeated like she was talking to a three-year-old. "Jones."

"I know." I replied testily. "Where is he?" I really should have more patience. Dr. Jones smiled.

"Is Jonas your young man?" Dr. Jones asked me. I shrugged. Dr. Jones just smiled again. "Let me clarify. Is he the one that's been at your bedside since the day you got here?" I shrugged again. "How do you not know?" Dr. Jones asked me, obviously confused.

"Well, you see, Dr. Jones, I've kind of been _out_, like _not conscious_, the past few weeks, so…" I trailed off. "You see?"

"Yes, I see." Dr. Jones replied, laughing. "You remind me a lot of my other patient here." She smiled fondly. "She's just your age, and I_ think_ you even attend the same school…" she trailed off for a moment while she checked her clipboard. "Yes." She looked up to see the terror on my face. "What is it, Elizabeth?"

"What's… what's her name?" I asked, praying that Dr. Jones was wrong.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that," she said, "it's classified."

"Most stuff in my life _is_." I muttered under my breath. I heard someone laugh lightly and realized Jonas was at my side.

"Oh, I know." Dr. Jones said. Jonas and I both looked at her in shock. "What? Why else do you think _he's_ here?" she pointed to Jonas. "And your friends?" she gestured out the door. "My good friend Abby would be here if she wasn't in the room next door with her niece." I paled instantly.

"Her niece?" I stuttered out. "Abigail _Cameron_?" Dr. Jones looked at me in surprise.

"Yes, Abigail Cameron. She's a good friend of mine from high school." Dr. Jones looked confused. "Yes, she and Rachel are with her niece." Dr. Jones was looking at me worriedly. Jonas and I exchanged glances.

"Who else is over there?" he asked. Apparently I wasn't the only one who was in the dark about this.

"Just them." Dr. Jones replied.

"Why?" Jonas asked warily.

"She's…" Dr. Jones cut off abruptly, staring at the floor. She took a deep breath and looked at us. "She's in critical condition."

Once again, I passed out. This is starting to get annoying.

* * *

When I finally woke up again, Jonas and Zach were conversing in low tones. Since I'm supposed to be a spy and all, I decided to pretend I was still asleep and listen to their conversation.

"I'm worried about her." Jonas said, glancing over at me.

"_You're_ worried?" Zach laughed bitterly. "Imagine how _I_ feel. My girlfriend's in the hospital, and she's in such bad condition that I can't get in to see her." Zach shook his head, obviously trying not to cry. "You're worried." he mumbled under his breath, staring at the floor.

"I'm worried about her, too!" Jonas said indignantly. "I'm also worried about you." Zach looked up at Jonas, confused. "All you've done for a month is sit outside of her door waiting to see her." Zach narrowed his lids, sensing the 'pathetic' or 'crazy' that was implied.

"And all _you've_ done is sit by her bedside, holding her hand." Zach replied angrily. "You care about her that much, and you've only been together for a month."

"Oh, and you and Cam had _such_ a steady relationship." Jonas retorted.

"You two haven't been through _half_ as much as Cam and I." Zach said.

"Liz was in a" Jonas began.

"Cam is _in_ a coma. Cam was tortured. Cam was kidnapped. Cam was trapped. Cam has been in two explosions, and I've been there for _both_ of them." Zach was beginning to cry now. "Now tell me what you've been through." They were both silent, staring at each other.

"Dude, I feel for you, but yelling at me isn't helping anything." Jonas said comfortingly. "Go get something to eat, I'll text you if there's any news."

"Good or bad?" Zach asked.

"Good or bad." Jonas reassured him.

"Thanks, man." Zach said, sighing as he left the room. Jonas turned to my bed.

"I know you're awake, Liz." I sighed.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"Um…" He said "There's the whole _spy_ thing and then there's the whole boyfriend thing, and there's the whole friend thing."

"That's a lot of _things_." I said. He laughed.

"Yeah, it is." he sighed. "I'm guessing you heard everything with Zach?"

"Yep." I said. "She's really that bad?"

"Unfortunately." Jonas replied. "Her mom and Abby haven't left her side. Zach, Bex, and Macey are about ready to break down the door to see her." he looked off into space.

"Dr. Jones is taking care of her?" I asked.

"Yeah." he said, his attention coming back to me. "That's partly why I'm in here all the time. To keep an eye on you because she's busy with Cam. While you were out, we all kept shifts. Mostly because we all love you, but partly to keep everyone's minds off of Cam."

"What happened?" I asked.

"To you or to Cam?" He asked me.

"Both." I answered.

"Well, you made it to the van, called for help and collapsed on the seat." he looked at me. "You really scared me, Liz." he cleared his throat. "Anyways, Macey and Preston made it to the car. So did Bex and Grant. We drove away then, getting you to the nearest hospital. Macey called Mrs. Morgan and told her what hospital so she could bring Cam. I have no idea what happened to her." he sighed. "Dr. Jones won't give us any information and Zach won't say anything. I think he feels guilty. He thinks it's his duty to protect her."

"Cam can protect herself." I pointed out the obvious and Jonas laughed.

"I know that. You know that. Macey knows that. Heck, Preston and Grant know that." he paused. "Bex and Zach know it too, but they refuse to acknowledge it. They think that they have to protect Cam or she's gonna break into a million pieces." We didn't want to acknowledge that she almost had this time. Jonas cleared his throat to get rid of the awkwardness. "Kinda like how I feel about you."

"But she actually needs it." Bex spoke from the doorway.

"Hey!" I feigned hurt. "I can take care of myself."

"Sure, Lizzy." Bex said. Jonas just laughed at our antics.

"You tell her, Jonas!" I replied indignantly.

"She agrees." Jonas said to Bex, who burst out laughing.

"Yes." Bex said. "But at least I'll give you the fact that you made it to the car before you collapsed. Cam almost didn't make it to the copter…" Bex suddenly stopped.

"Go on." I prodded. "Were you there?"

"No." Bex said. "I should've been, though." she laughed remorsefully. "Something about Cam and copters and rooftops and political functions."

"Who _does_ know what happened?" I asked angrily. I was starting to get annoyed. I was in the hospital room next to hers, and we were all being kept in the dark.

"I don't." Macey said.

"Were you there?" I asked. Macey just looked at me. Then her face cleared.

"Oh. Like Boston. No, I wasn't." she sighed, looking out the window. "Is Preston bad luck?" she turned to the window. "Or is it me?" she asked quietly.

"Macey!" Bex and I both yelled at her at the same time.

"You can't blame yourself for this." Bex yelled. She walked over to Macey and turned her to face us. "That isn't your fault!" she started shaking Macey. "We need to stay together and be there for Cam."

"Alright." Macey said. You could tell by her voice that she wasn't convinced. Just then, Dr. Jones came in.

"Sorry to interrupt." Dr. Jones looked slightly confused.

"What's up?" Jonas asked, obviously trying to get rid of the awkwardness.

"Well, we wanted you to know that you can go in to see Cameron now if you want." Dr. Jones sighed. "Abby and Rachel haven't eaten in days. I kicked them out and told them you guys would go sit with her. I think Abby's actually on a date with Joe."

"Of course." Bex and Macey replied, racing each other to the door, whispering about Abby's date with Mr. Solomon. They'd be a cute couple. I tried to get up and then realized where I was.

"Um, Dr. Jones?" I asked.

"Don't worry, Elizabeth, we'll get you out of there." Dr. Jones smiled. "Jonas, are you staying?" he snorted.

"You're kidding, right?" Dr. Jones looked worried. "Heck, yeah." she smiled again, then sobered.

"This may hurt a little bit." Dr. Jones poked a needle into my arms and my vision started to go fuzzy. I heard Jonas' voice.

"Read: This is gonna hurt like…" I never heard the end of his sentence.

* * *

When I woke up, the first thing I noticed was the lack of tubes coming out of my arms. Granted, I was covered in Band-Aids, but I was still free now. Dr. Jones and Jonas were standing at the end of the bed. "Hi there!" Jonas said, laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked warily. Anything that had Jonas cracking up like that couldn't be good. That makes me sound like a bad girlfriend, but it's true.

"He finds your…" Dr. Jones paused, apparently searching for the right word, "foul language as you were put under anesthesia amusing."

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"About an hour." Dr. Jones replied. I nodded.

"Can I go see Cam now?" I asked. Dr. Jones nodded, laughing, while Jonas helped me into the wheelchair that had been prepped for me.

* * *

"Hey, Liz." Zach said as soon as I entered. "You're looking much better."

"Isn't she?" Jonas sounded proud of me. "She's come along well."

"_She_'s right here." I pointed out, mildly annoyed at their behavior.

"We know, Lizzy." Jonas stepped out from behind my wheelchair. Dr. Jones was going to push me, but Jonas insisted. Zach stepped aside so I had a better view of Cam's hospital bed. I was shocked. If I thought _I_ had a lot of tubes, Cam had many more. She lay peacefully on the bed. Macey was playing with Cam's hair and Bex was squeezing her hand, willing her to wake up. Just then, before I could talk to them, Dr. Jones entered.

"Zachary?" she asked.

"Right here." Zach replied.

"May I speak with you, please?" Zach nodded. "In the hall." he nodded again, this time in understanding. They stepped out into the hall. Unfortunately, I could hear every word.

"What's up?" Zach asked.

"Well," I could just picture Dr. Jones' way of avoiding looking at you when she has bad news. "Cameron's life is dependent on the next few hours. These next procedures will decide her fate."

"Why are you telling _me_ this?" Zach asked.

"Frankly, Abby and Rachel can't handle it right now. Not after spending a month at her bedside." Dr. Jones replied.

"And I _can_?" Zach asked incredulously.

"Don't go ranting on me." Dr. Jones said warningly. "I know you can handle it. So handle it. You're a big boy."

"I guess." Zach replied doubtfully. "Thanks, I guess."

"The odds are in her favor for getting through this." Dr. Jones sounded like she was trying to comfort him.

"The odds are never in Cam's favor." Zach replied darkly before reentering the room.

* * *

**I'm so incredibly sorry that it's not even funny. I'll start with that. So here's my excuse: My laptop is for school, and I don't get it back for another two weeks, which means I'm on my home computer with my OneNote files on a disk that I take in and out of the computer. Plus, I'm taking driver's ed.(3 hours a day for 2 weeks in a classroom during summer) and my brother's baseball is literally my life. Since I can't bring the desktop with me, my updates are slower. Wow, that's a lot. Now good news: I FIGURED OUT HOW TO PUT IN LINES FOR LINE BREAKS! YEAH! I'm going to try to work on a cover/image for this story. I'll see what I can create. Shoutouts:**

**LJB: I'm sooooooooooooo sorry.  
anon: I tried to clarify here. I think this one's longer!  
Lovetolive: love your username. I'm actually not sure on Preston, he just kinda came. Plus, this is after they graduate, so I really didn't consider that. I imagine them about 20.  
Lalalala: your username is hard to type. So, basically they're at a diplomatic party or something. I'll do a flashback to the threat from this new group (hence the name). This story is after they graduate, I think they're about 20. That's me.  
Thatsclassified: I like your username. Sorry about the update. I thought I was doing well with the grammar and punctuation. Could you please help me? Like, really? I though I was doing everything correctly.  
stephaniek: Aw, you came back! Yeah, I like how they got together. Well, Liz isn't the one you have to worry about now, is she?**

**Thank you so much for reading and I'll try to be quick. No promises, though**.

**HAPPY SUMMER!**

**P.S. Who caught the Hunger Games quote?**


	3. Sleeping Beauty Awakens

**Oh my gosh, I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry. Summer got away from me. Now that I'm back on a schedule, I'll try to update. You guys give me suggestions. To all who are still reading, THANK YOU! Your belief in me is more than you know. **

**I DON'T OWN!**

* * *

**Zach POV**

It was all my fault. All my fault. My fault that my Gallagher Girl was in the hospital. Dr. Jones already had to pull a lot of string to get Mrs. Morgan and Abby into Cam's room. Jonas was right. Yelling at him really didn't help anything but my stress. Really, my stress wouldn't go away until Cam was back. She had been out for a month. A whole month. Eventually, people were going to ask what happened. I think the only reasons that I hadn't been interrogated yet were that Liz was out and most effective interrogation tactics were outlawed in the 1960's, a while after the Cold War. Speaking of cold, that was what my oatmeal now was. I hadn't really eaten since the fateful party. I hated Paraguay now. If my mother hadn't been put in jail a while back, I would've sworn she was behind this. Suddenly, I heard Liz's voice, which jerked me out of my thoughts. I tried to smile. "Hey, Liz. Jonas."

"Don't do that Zach, you look worse." Liz said frankly as Jonas eased the wheelchair up to the table next to me. Jonas laughed.

"Wow, Mace, when did you and Liz switch bodies?" I asked, really smiling now.

"That's better." Liz laughed. Jonas smiled.

"Liz, what do you want?" Jonas asked.

"A salad and fries from McDonald's." Liz said, looking up at Jonas.

"OK, where are my keys?" He muttered, searching in his pockets. Liz laid her hand on his. He looked at her.

"Something decent from here." Jonas smiled.

"That's better." He kissed Liz on the cheek and went to get her something. Liz smiled, watching him go, and then turned to me. I groaned and banged my head on the table, then looked up at Liz.

"It must feel good to be up and about again." I said. Liz just looked at me.

"Yeah, I guess." An awkward silence followed. "Look, I know you don't want to talk about it, but what happened?" I heaved a deep breath. "Will you tell me later?" I nodded and Liz smiled.

* * *

**Dr. Jones POV**

I looked down and Cameron's sleeping form. I felt awful, more so than usual. Abby and Rachel were distraught. As a friend and doctor, I had no idea what to do. Abby and Rachel had recently gone for a walk. They hadn't left Cameron's side for a month. I sighed. I really should go and check on Elizabeth. I just had to make sure I didn't trip over Zachary.

"Zach?" I stopped in my tracks. Did I say that? I must've. The poor boy wasn't allowed in and had been sleeping outside the door. "Zach?" No, that wasn't me. I turned around slowly.

"Cameron?"

"Zach?" The girl's eyes slowly opened. "Dr. Jones?"

"Yes," I said slowly, moving forward to sit in the chair next to the bed. "How are you?"

"You're my doctor." Cameron replied. "Do you really need to ask that?"

I laughed. "Your friends will be glad to know you're awake."

"Zach?" She asked hopefully.

"I've tripped over him several times walking back and forth between your room and Elizabeth's."

"Lizzy?" Cameron bolted upright. "Oh my gosh, is Lizzy OK?" I laughed.

"Elizabeth is fine. Actually, she's doing a lot better than you." Cameron looked confused, then looked at all of the beeping machines around her and rolled her eyes.

"Right."

"Actually, her young man-"

"Jonas, right?" Cameron asked.

"Yes, Jonas." We both laughed. "He just took her down to lunch. I believe Zach's down there too." I saw Cameron's eyes light up.

"Can I go down?" Cameron looked hopeful.

"No. But I'll go get him." Cameron lit up again.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." I smiled. This was going to be fun.

* * *

**Bex POV**

I ran into Dr. Jones in the hall. Literally, _ran_ into her. I was hightailing it down to the cafeteria to see Liz. Grant kept telling me to slow down, which was completely lost when he was running faster than me to try and stop me. I was rounding the corner for the elevator and bumped into her.

"Hello, Bex." Dr. Jones said from the ground. Grant heaved her up. "Thank you, Grant."

"I'm sorry, Dr. Jones." I said, embarrassed.

"It's perfectly alright." Dr. Jones said, dusting herself off. "But, since you have much more energy and speed, and, well, _youth_, than I, would you run down and tell Zach he can see Cameron now?" I couldn't believe my ears. "Yes, I'm serious."

"Absolutely." I took off for the stairs. Behind me, I heard Grant talking.

"Aw, Doc, now I'm _never_ gonna catch her."

"You can make sure that Zach doesn't kill anyone on his way up." Dr. Jones replied.

One or two minutes later, I was running into the café. Macey, Preston, Jonas, Liz and Zach were all laughing. Zach stopped when he saw me. "You can see Cam now." Those five little words had him off like a bullet.

"It's about time!" Macey said. I moved into Zach's spot and Grant sat next to me.

"How is she?" Liz asked.

Grant laughed. "Cam or Dr. Jones?"

"Either." Liz said slowly, confused. Grant kept laughing. I punched him on the arm. He just laughed harder.

"Bex knocked Dr. Jones over on our way here." Grant choked out through his laughter. I punched him and he just kept laughing.

"Jerk."

"You love me anyways."

* * *

**Zach POV**

"Hello, Zachary." Dr. Jones was standing outside Cam's door. "Just head on in."

"Thank you, Doctor." I headed in. Cam looked awful. "Oh, Cammie."

"Zach?"

"Cam?" She looked up at me at the sound of her name. "Cam, you're awake."

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Well, for that obvious piece of info, and for saving my life."

"What?" The drugs must've messed up her brain. "I didn't save you."

"Yes, you did." She looked at me like I was crazy."You were hurt and they knocked me out and would've killed me or taken me, but _you_ grabbed me and put me in the helicopter."

"How do you know that?" I demanded.

"Aunt Abby told me." That wasn't adding up. Abby swore to me that no one had found out what happened on the roof.

"She was driving the copter."

"I know. When did you wake up?"

"About ten minutes ago."

"Am I the first to see you awake?"

"Yep."

"Then how did Abby tell you what happened?"

"I heard everything that went on while I was out." There was a pause. Cam looked at me. "We really have been through a lot, haven't we?" I nodded before realizing that I said that to Jonas during our fight. I winced.

"You heard that?"

"Yes." Cam giggled. "I'm glad they're finally together."

"Yeah, they're cute together." I paused. "Did I just say that?"

"Yeah, you did." Cam laughed. I realized that I was being stupid and awkward, but I didn't care. Cam was awake and everything was good. When Cam stopped laughing, she just looked at me, smiling.

"I love you, Gallagher Girl." I said.

"That would be evidenced by the fact that you didn't leave the door of my hospital room for a month and why about three minutes after Dr. Jones left to get you, you came tearing through the door." Cam laughed. "I love you too, Zach." I yawned, smiling. "Gosh, way to ruin the moment, Zach." I yawned again.

"Sorry, Cam." I yawned again. Then she yawned. "See? You're tired too."

"Shut up, Zach." I could tell she didn't mean it because she was smiling the whole time. She started to drift off, then jolted herself awake, looking panicked.

"Don't worry, Cameron." Dr. Jones said from her position leaning against the doorframe. "Most likely, you won't be put in another coma."

"What are the chances?" Cam asked.

Dr. Jones looked taken aback. "I'm not sure, but it's close to a million to one."

Cam sighed. "OK, then." She grudgingly relaxed, and was asleep in less than five minutes. Dr. Jones turned to me.

"Zach, you should really sleep." She looked concerned.

"Alright, fine." I agreed. I was really tired. Pretty soon, I was out just like Cam.

* * *

**Thanks for even reading that. Love you all. Reviews appreciated, like the site tells you. "I appreciate your continued support". Can you tell I review a lot? **

**XSoftballxIsxMyxLifeX- Thanks! You're the only one who reviewed. **

**THE REST OF YOU! I need you guys to help me stay on task. I check my e-mail daily, don't be afraid to yell at me. Flames hurt, but they're appreciated, as twisted as that sounds. **

**Love, **

**Cam**


End file.
